Perfection
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: Lily Potter comes home bloodied and bruised from an Order mission. James heals her and they have a quiet, touching moment. One shot. Written for tumblr's Jily Week. Jily, slight blackinnon.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or I would be rich. **

**Written for Jily Week on tumblr. Today's prompt: Order**

* * *

"Lily?" Lily Potter heard her husband call as she shut the front door. She sighed, hoping to get a chance to clean herself up before he saw her. Her body was bruised and bloodied: her arms were black and she couldn't tell what was bruises and what was dirt anymore; she had a large gash down the side of her left leg, causing her to cringe with every step she took; her close were torn and her hair was a mess, but that didn't compare to her black, swollen eye and bloody lip. "I'm home." She tried to smile, cringing slightly.

"This is why I didn't _want_ you to go!" James ran over to Lily with a firm, slightly sad, expression on his face. He looked her over, lifting her up—careful to avoid her gash—and carried her upstairs, sitting her on their bathroom counter. "Honestly, Lily. You could've been _killed_!"

"James…" Lily sighed, rolling her one good eye. "We both signed up for the Order. We both signed up to fight against Voldemort. We _both_ are old enough to fight in this war." She explained, brushing some hair from her eye as he set to work on cleaning her wounds. "I have to volunteer sometimes. Besides, no was else was raising their hand."

"_I_ raised my hand. _Moony_ raised his hand. _Padfoot _raised his hand. Even bloody _Peter_ raised his hand!" James said exasperatedly. "It was a dangerous mission and I didn't—"

Lily cut him off to finish his sentence. "Want me going on the mission, I know, James." She rolled both of her eyes now that he had healed her black one back to its usual emerald green. "But I didn't want you going on it either! You wouldn't have one bit of this conversation when your arm was nearly torn off last week! You were an inch from death, James, do you realize how scared I was?"

James sighed, finishing up healing the wounds he could, and wrapping bandages around the others. "I know, Lily. Probably about as much as I'm worried about you…It's just…I only just got you, and I don't want to lose you." He looked up into her eyes.

"You'll always have me." Lily said softly, leaning in and gently pressing her lips to her husband's. "As soon as the war is over, love, everything will be perfect. We'll start a family, and grow old together, and Sirius and Marlene can live in our spare room." She laughed. "They spend enough time there already."

James chuckled and nodded, taking Lily's hand and kissing each of her fingers. "I love you, y'know that?"

"I know." Lily nodded, sliding off the counter and leading James to their bedroom. "I love you too." She smiled, starting some soft music on their record player and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I have an idea."

"What's that?" He mumbled into her hair, holding her close around her waist as they gently swayed to the music.

"From now on, when one of us signs up for a mission with the Order, the other does as well. How's that?" She asked, kissing his chest gently. "We work best together anyway."

James smiled into her hair, nodded and kissing the top of her head. "That's because we're soul mates, love."

"I know." She grinned, tightening her grip around him.

"How was Marlene?" James asked after a few minutes of silent dancing. They didn't get much time like this anymore, so it was nice when they did.

Lily flinched at the memory. "Worse off than me." She shuddered, tightening her grip around James. "Bellatrix got to her. She carved 'Halfblood' into her arm, telling her she was disgracing the Black Family name by being engaged to Sirius." She shook her head. "She used…the cruciatus curse on her." Lily flinched, shutting her eyes and pushing her forehead against James's chest. "Frank got hit a little too…he went in and grabbed Marlene's arm, pulling her away from Bellatrix. I was able to stupefy her from behind at that point." A few tears fell out of Lily's eyes. "We disapparated back to their flat…I don't think I've ever seen Sirius so…_pale_. He didn't know what to say. Just nodded to us and held Marlene on the couch as she cried."

James flinched as she spoke; selfishly thanking Merlin that it wasn't Lily. He gripped her tighter, and Lily knew what he was thinking.

"I wasn't in the fighting until the last bit. I was freeing hostages. Mary MacDonald was there…" Lily continued, holding onto him tightly. "By the time I got back to fight, Bellatrix was on Marlene, I dunno how long she got the curse to her." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry you had to go through that." James murmured soothingly, kissing the top of her head. "Marlene will be okay, I solemnly swear."

"I…I _heard_ two other death eaters talking…" Lily shut her eyes again. "Saying how it would be better when Marlene is dead. They…They said that Voldemort has plans for her." She started crying silently, clutching James's shirt.

"Shhh…" James stroked her back. "I'm sure they were just trying to scare you, love." His eyes were wide, looking around as though someone was going to pop out and try to take Lily from him at that moment. He had to tell Sirius, to make sure he'd protect Marlene.

"But what if they _weren't_?" Lily cried into his chest. "What if something happens to her?"

"Nothing will happen to her." James said firmly. "We won't let anything happen to her, alright?" Lily nodded into his chest. "She'll be perfectly alright. Okay?"

"Okay." Lily nodded, leaning up to kiss him.

James smiled and pressed his lips to hers, spinning her around and kissing her again when he caught her. They danced for a while more until Lily interrupted.

"James?" She laughed slightly. "How long has the music been stopped?"

"I dunno." James chuckled. "Doesn't matter really, you're more beautiful than any song you could ever hear." He winked.

"I think someone just earned himself a snog." Lily laughed, pulling him over to the bed and laying on her back.

James grinned boyishly and climbed on top of her, shifting his weight so he wouldn't crush her. "Love you." He mumbled, leaning down.

"Love you too." She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently. They may have been in the middle of the war, but life was just perfect for Lily and James Potter.

* * *

** Author's Note: Sorry to cut off the snog, I know some of you might be disappointed. But I'm really tired and I couldn't think of any ideas. I think one of tomorrow's prompts is wedding. So I might just have a bit of the honeymoon in there for you lot. ;) Hope you liked this fic though! Reviews? xx**


End file.
